


Junkomaeda Microfics

by writermouse



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Cancer, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hand Jobs, Microfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-09-07 06:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermouse/pseuds/writermouse





	1. Chapter 1

“I hate you so much, it makes me want to die,” Nagito sighed, familiar rolling nausea bubbling in his stomach as he looked at her.

“Die then,” Junko waved a dismissive hand, her flat, deadpan expression morphing, after her first comment, into a bubbly, cute smile, “I could even help you with that, if you really wanted!” She giggled, eyeing him with fleeting interest.

“I can’t die before I see hope win,” Nagito shook his head, “Even worthless trash like me might be able to support it in some small way. And if I can’t see it, maybe I can give my life and become a stepping stone.”

“I mean,” a cruel smile twisted Junko’s lips and her speech roughened, “I think the fucking cancer’s gonna take you before any of that shit, but go off I guess.”


	2. Chapter 2

I hate you. I love you. You disgust me. And I don’t deserve any better than you.

You’re rancid and rotten inside, even more than me. You’re full of despair and I’m just dying. And I don’t deserve any better than you.

Everything you do either breaks my heart or turns my stomach. The darkest despair leads to the brightest hope, so I don’t mind. But you’re absolutely revolting. And I don’t deserve any better than you.

Your touch makes my skin crawl and I want to cry when you won’t stop touching me. Everything would be better if we were both dead. And I don’t deserve any better than you.

I’m worthless trash, and you’re the only one I can seem to do anything right for. Neither of us was chosen by hope. Neither of us is destined to be happy. You’ve turned this world into a living hell. And I don’t deserve any better than you.


	3. Chapter 3

Don’t touch me,” Nagito shuddered, flinching away, but he didn’t try batting her hands away. 

“Aw, it almost sounds like you mean it, Senpai!” Junko giggled, all wide eyed and puppy faced. 

“I do,” Nagito sighed, tone entirely serious. He gritted his teeth when she began stroking his cheek. 

“I know. You fucking love me though,” she pointed out with a rough laugh. She trailed her fingernails over his skin, digging in slightly, “I made you love me and now I can do anything to you and you’ll still love me.” 

Nagito tilted his face up, shying away from the sharpness pressing into his cheek. Meeting her eyes made his stomach turn, but he couldn’t look away. The despair he saw there nearly stole his breath, and his own swirled in his eyes. “You’re right. I’m worthless trash and I both hate and adore you.” 

“Aw, youw gonna huwt my feewings,” Junko put on a pout, crossing her arms. 

Nagito bit his tongue, forcing down a wave of nausea as she straddled his lap. Junko leaned down, just an inch away from his face. “Kiss me.” A blush covered her face, “I wanna taste your despair. Kiss me.” 

He didn’t move, but she closed the distance and pressed their lips together, a bit of drool already slipping down her chin.


	4. Chapter 4

Junko was bored. This wasn’t atypical. And Nagito could see it written all over her face, lax and expressionless, and body, slouched over on the couch. Even in such a state, she was undeniably beautiful, whatever complicated feelings he might have about that. Today, though, he wanted to help. 

Leaning on his luck to guide him, Nagito walked over to her. “Junko?” he called her attention, standing close enough to almost loom over her. That felt right. 

Her eyes flicked up toward him and a slight show of confusion crossed her expression before it resumed its lethargy. She didn’t ask, but waited expectantly to be told what he wanted. Nagito was acting slightly unusual, but there didn’t appear to be cause for concern. 

Nagito looked almost confused himself as a whim came to mind for what to do, but he trusted his luck and followed it. He climbed atop her lap without comment, straddling her so that both of her legs were between his, then he rested back to sit on her lower thighs. He was light enough to be on top of her without issue, and with his weight divided this way, it was comfortable for them both. He took her hands in his and pulled them to the front of his pants, resting them on the button. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” Junko decided this couldn’t proceed without at least a question. Nagito was never so bold about being touched. What had gotten into him? It was almost interesting. 

“Get me off,” that wasn’t quite an answer, but it implied enough of one that it should work to communicate the point. 

Junko blinked, surprised. Then she actually thought about it. It was fun to see Nagito react to things, and she certainly had nothing better to do. “Alright, why the fuck not?” 

She unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down slightly off of his hips, then reached in and pulled his penis out. Nagito was as reactive as always and immediately gasped softly, stiffening in her hand. 

“You’re so easy,” she smirked and gave him a gentle squeeze, “But hey, making you cum isn’t the most boring thing in the world.” 

Nagito thrust softly against her hand. His will to be deliberately obtrusive was running out, but Junko didn’t seem to feel at all imposed on. “Junko… that’s good.” 

Junko’s smile was almost fond, “Of course it is. Getting jacked off is kinda always good, and you know, I’m fucking great at everything.” She slid her hand up and down his shaft, varying pressure. 

They’d done this enough times that Junko had his reactions memorized, though seeing it through to completion was still slightly rewarding. It didn’t take long for cum to be spilling over her hand and Nagito relaxed with a blissful smile. 

“Well, that was almost interesting,” Junko shrugged, wiping her hands on his jacket with a small giggle at the slight despair of making him wash it for no reason.


End file.
